Back In Time
by IamBlackBeyond
Summary: It's the year 1941 and a group of unlikely teens meet each other, setting the foundation for the next seven years of their lives, and eventually the First Wizarding War. TMR/OC AM/OC OC/MM OC/OC


A/N: Hello there readers! I welcome you to a new Harry Potter story that is a collaboration of ideas of my own and two of my friends. Upon entrance into the wonderful world of Pottermore, we decided to take information (like our custom wands and the Houses we were sorted into) and create characters to explore the world of Harry Potter. Where better to start than in the 1940s where Tom Marvolo Riddle is beginning his journey to become a great and powerful wizard? The writing is simple and short and to the point, and I would be more than welcome for anyone to point out any mistakes I've made grammar and spelling wise. However, I would like to request NO FLAMES. Siriusly.

Disclaimer: Unless I've become a middle aged woman from the UK with the writing skills of a god, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. That's all Jo. I do, however, own Emelia Lorei, Acacia Boivin, Leo Black, Alexandre Thatcher, Victoria Skyeson, and any other OCs made for or by my friends.

* * *

Emelia Lorei flinched as yet another kid ran past her, bumping her trunk to the side in the process. The eleven-year-old brunette frowned, slightly irritated as children her own age to seventeen clamored around a large rustic train. In the surrounding area trunks were hitting each other, animals and pets yowled and parents were calling across the platform to their children who were boarding the train and yelling out their final good-byes.

Emelia was never more thankful that her parents were calmer folk who would never be caught dead in the screaming frenzy. Cart in hand, the girl looked behind her. Kane Lorei offered his daughter a gentle smile, the muggle man a little unnerved by what was going on around him. Claudia Lorei, on the other hand, squeezed both her husband and daughter's shoulders, reassuring the two. The half-blood witch felt their discomfort and she pulled her daughter into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I've put two galleons and fifteen sickles into your coin pouch for if you want a snack on the Express. Do you have everything?"

Emelia nodded, and adjusted her white blouse before patting her wand through the pocket of her knee length A-line skirt. "I have what I need Mum."

Her parents gave her one last hug each before helping Emelia get her trunk onto the train. With a final good-bye, Claudia grabbed her husband's hand and the two Apparated home.

On the other side of the platform stood Alexandre Thatcher, the first year stared at the Hogwarts Express in awe, listing the various facts he knew about the machinery in his head. Perseus Thatcher chuckled at his son's expression of rapture, the half-blood remembering his own similar reaction when he'd been a first year. Margarita Thatcher smiled lightly, the pureblood witch too proud to do much else in public. Alexandre, better known as Alex, turned to his parents with a wide smile, collecting his cat from the top of his trunk.

"We'll see you for Yule son," Perseus said, placing the cat around Alex's neck so that the white cat was slinked over his shoulders.

"Bye Mother, Father," Alex said, hugging his parents tightly before scampering onto the train, his semi-formal black robe trailing behind him.

"They grow up quickly, do they not?" a deep masculine voice commented from behind the Thatchers. Margarita inclined her head to the voice's owner.

"That they do, Lord Boivin."

Lukas Boivin stood with his daughter, the youth waving shyly to the adults. She was wearing a tan sundress with a shallow v-neck collar, a layered pearl necklace adorning her neck. Her brown hair was brushed up into a high ponytail to perfect the picture of youthful innocence.

"Hello Acacia," Perseus said politely, shaking the green-eyed girl's hand, "will you be starting at Hogwarts this year?"

"Acacia is turning eleven within the next few days, so Headmaster Dippet has deemed it wise to allow her to begin her education this year," a tall willowy woman answered, coming up behind the girl and taking her hand.

"Lady Boivin," Margarita murmured in greeting. Hannah Boivin tilted in acknowledgement, allowing her daughter a hug before Acacia boarded the train.

"Is your niece amongst the first years?" Lukas inquired, noticing the Skyeson couple Disapparating across the platform. Margarita nodded airily,

"My sister, Annabelle, and Jacob arrived here an hour ago to drop of Victoria. I believe she's been on the train for the past half hour."

Lady Boivin turned to the Hogwarts Express with a cool calculating gaze.

"Please extend an invitation to join us at our manor for Yule to your sister and her family. The same extends to your family," Hannah announced, looking back at her companions.

We'd be honored Lady Boivin. Lord Boivin." The Thatchers bowed and Disapparated. Lukas held out his arm to his wife to do the same. As the Express began to leave the station, Hannah hooked her arm to her husband's and they Disapparated together.

{POTTERMORE 1940}

The train compartments were full when Acacia boarded the train, and the first generation pureblood winced when a couple of obvious muggleborns brushed past her.

"Acacia?" a voice called from inside a nearby compartment. A boyish face peered from the doorway, a grin plastered on his face.

"Alex!" the green eyed girl exclaimed, gracefully entering the four seat compartment. "Victoria!"

Acacia was met with the sight of the cousins, both with almost black-brown hair and eyes of a mahogany brown. The girl's hair was shoulder length and straight, parted down the middle and falling to the top of her white scoop necked dress. The boy's hair was short and curly, and he wore a simple outfit of black slacks, a button up purple shirt, and a semi-formal set of robes.

"I haven't seen you since the end of Primary School in the spring Acacia, how was your summer?" Victoria asked, making room for Acacia beside her.

"Droll," Acacia drawled, "Mother hired tutors for me so that Dippet would be unable to reject her proposal to let me begin school this year as opposed to next fall. All I did this summer was learning random subjects."

"How could you not enjoy such a privilege?" Alex asked looking scandalized.

The girls rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I would be surprised if you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw. You're a bloody bookworm," Victoria snorted.

"Language!" Acacia exclaimed, mockingly offended. Alex frowned, but found himself grinning moments later. The three laughed and Victoria propped her feet up on the seat beside her cousin.

"What did you guys do this summer?" Acacia asked, and her friends shrugged.

"I worked with Sesphie on our link," Victoria answered, her black familiar sleeping on the luggage rack. The cat blinked at her name before hissing and turning away to resume her nap. Alex nodded, indicating that he'd done the same.

"Must be nice to have Familiars," Acacia sighed mournfully, knowing she'd have to wait until Yule before her parents would allow her to summon her own. Her musing was interrupted by the opening of the compartment door and three pairs of eyes looked up at a thin, freckled girl with chestnut hair.

"Hello, all the other compartments are full. May I sit here?" the girl asked, motioning at the empty seat beside Alex. Acacia looked at the girl with a cool gaze before moving her head at the seat, indicating that it would be OK. Victoria looked disgruntled but held her tongue while Alex moved his cousin's feet to slide over and make room. The girl smiled gratefully and sat down, closing the door before looking at the others.

"My name is Emelia, by the way, nice to meet you."

The moment the words left her mouth, she knew she'd done something wrong. The mood of the compartment turned dark and she retreated into her corner when she was met with a cold smile and a glare from the other girls. Emelia looked down, uncomfortable, and Alex turned to her, knowing the effect that his cousin's and friend's looks could have on a newcomer.

"I am Alexandre, Alex, Thatcher. My acquaintances are my cousin of sister birth, Victoria Skyeson, and the Lady Heiress Acacia Boivin," he recited politely, holding out his hand as was custom for the upper classed wizards. Emelia blinked at the formal declaration and shifted uneasily.  
"Shake his hand," Victoria hissed, when Emelia did nothing, and the freckled girl glared. She quickly shook Alex's hand before sinking into her seat, returning the frosty look Victoria was giving her.

"What is your last name?" Acacia suddenly asked.

"Lorei," Emelia answered easily. Green eyes narrowed slightly, their expression nothing more than ice.

"And your mother's last name?"

"Nara… what does this have to do with anything?" Emelia asked indignantly, as Victoria let out a sharp, short, humorless bark.

"Nothing you would know of, you highly decorated mudblood," Victoria said mockingly. Alex looked over at his cousin, warning clear in his eyes. Acacia opted to examine her nails, now refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Emelia growled in anger.

"What did you call me?" she seethed, standing up. Victoria smirked, but her reply was cut when the train slid to a smooth stop. Without preamble, the girl left the compartment, Sesphie slinking after her master. Acacia rolled her eyes at her friend's immature attitude and pulled out her wand. With a flick, her dress became a neutral female Hogwart's uniform. She looked to Alex and waved before taking her trunk in hand and leaving.

Emelia was still fuming when Alex touched her shoulder. She looked up at him angrily, but her eyes lost their malice when met with a friendly gaze.

"Come, let us find a boat," he said still smiling, his white cat wrapping around his shoulders while he moved to the exit. Emelia grinned and followed her new friend among the crowd of first years.

{POTTERMORE 1940}

"I can't believe Alex is associating with that…that… mudblood!" Victoria whinged to Acacia as the two boarded one of the four-person boats. The two other passengers, two boys, one with dark hair and the other blond, looked up at the newcomers and Victoria gave them scathing glares.

"To be fair Victoria, Lorei's mother is a first generation pureblood like myself," Acacia drawled, "which makes Lorei a half blood of status just below your own." The green eyed girl took the seat beside the dark haired boy, and shared an amused grin with the blond boy across from her.

"Like I said, a highly decorated mudblood," Victoria grumbled, slumping beside the blond boy, whose grin grew significantly larger. His hazel eyes shone with laughter at the girl beside him.

"You should really watch your tongue, _Vicky_," he purred, smirking at the affronted look on the dark haired girl's face. She sputtered indignantly, her eyes wide in surprise. Only one boy dared to call her by that awful nickname.

"Black!" she cried, shoving her index finger into the boy's face. Acacia chuckled and the boy beside her smirked at the humourous scene.

"You look good blond Leo. Quite a contradiction from the traditional Black colors," Acacia mused, and he bowed dramatically.

"I am humbled that one of your status would even notice such a thing," he sighed happily, though one look into his eyes showed he wasn't serious.

"Leo?" the boy beside Acacia questioned, now quietly appraising the girls on the boat. Leo clapped and switched places with Acacia, grabbing the dark haired boy by the shoulder.

"Tom, this is the Lady Heiress Acacia Boivin and her hard headed friend, Victoria Skyeson. My friends, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Leo introduced the three, emphasizing heavily on Tom's middle name. Tom's eyes widened just barely at the title and names and his head bowed slightly, enough to show deference at the same time as showing that he was not a pushover.

Victoria grinned at Tom's respect before narrowing her eyes at Leo. The boy frowned when her eyes turned to slits. Acacia laughed as the blond cowed to the dark haired threat before turning and holding her hand out to Tom, her brain making note of his middle name for research at a further date.

"Leo's a good judge of character," she said softly, "you must be something special for him to befriend you so quickly. It's nice to meet you."

A pleased smile was her reply.

Across the lake, Alex watched his cousin attack a blond boy, vaguely aware of the conversation taking place in his own boat. Emelia had found an empty boat when they'd left the train, and shortly after a half giant and another first year girl had joined them.

"Alex! Look at what Minerva and Hagrid have!" Emelia exclaimed, breaking Alex from his stupor. Minerva blushed and brushed the hair that had escaped her bun out of her face. Hagrid grinned, the half giant holding out a clear ball that was just smaller than Emelia's fist with a pinkish smoke circling around on the inside.

"A Remembrall? Meant for helping one remember something they've forgotten, but rather useless since they don't tell the owner what was forgotten," Alex mused, feeling a little amused when the other three boat occupants' faces drooped. Emelia sighed and remained silent for the remainder of the boat ride, Hagrid and Minerva following her example. Alex examined their expressions, and felt a little guilty for ruining their moods, but honestly, they were muggle-raised half bloods and he'd been raised amongst purebloods. However, as Hogwarts castle came into their sight, all four were equals admiring and gaping at the magical and majestic architecture.

The boats began to slow and the first years stepped onto Hogwarts' land, eyes still shining with wonder. An adult with graying auburn hair stood near the boat's docks greeted them, blue eyes twinkling.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts, a school where young witches and wizards such as yourselves will learn to become great. I am Professor Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration instructor. If you would please follow me into the castle…" Acacia blinked at the man's incredibly happy attitude and shuddered, reluctantly moving with the crowd of students after Dumbledore's lead. Tom glared at the old man's back and she briefly wondered why before shoving her curiosity to the back of her mind as the castle gates opened. Victoria sneered as the first years were lead into an open hall, four tables already overflowing with students in the room, two on either side of the new students, creating a walk way. Dumbledore continued onto a dais, stopping beside a wooden stool that was covered by an old and tattered hat.

"When I call your name, please come up and place the hat onto your head," Dumbledore instructed before summoning a parchment scroll that unfurled into a long list. The man cleared his throat and read off the first name.

"Alita, Rivkah."

A small mousy girl made her way onto the dais and flinched when the hat almost covered her entire head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and the other first years flinched at the loudness of the hat's voice. The sorting was rather simple, going in alphabetical order. Acacia and Leo were both placed in Slytherin. Both sat at the green and silver table with expressions of dulled excitement.

A girl named Tori was the first to be placed in Ravenclaw and Hagrid was the placed into Gryffindor. Emelia blinked when she discovered his first name was Rubeus and she and Minerva had to hide their amused snorts. She shuffled nervously however when her name was called. Sitting down at quietly as she could, the hat was placed onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat pronounced and Emelia let out a sigh of relief. As the list dwindled down to a handful of first years, Minerva was sorted into Gryffindor and she joined both her half giant and first female friend at the table of the Lions. The three grinned at each other, thankful that they had each other for the next seven years.

Tom was called up a short time after, and Acacia's curiosity came to the forefront of her mind when she noticed the tension between Dumbledore and Tom. The dark haired boy gave the professor a look of animosity before sitting on the wooden stool. The hat was lifted, but before it could go near the boy, the hat almost screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

As Tom made himself comfortable beside Leo, Victoria was called, followed by her cousin. Both gave the hat a look of disdain, unwilling to put the ugly fabric anywhere near them. Victoria was first, and the hat quickly sent her towards the house of the Snakes. Alex, however, sat on the stool for a full five minutes, the hat nodding every once and awhile. The first year looked bored after awhile and it seemed he was about to nod off when the hat finally proclaimed him to be 'RAVENCLAW'!

Alex smiled sadly to his two groups of friends before seating himself at the blue and grey table. Maybe it was for the best though, he mused, watching Victoria and Emelia glare at each other from their respective tables. As a Raven, he would be neutral to the Lion- Snake rivalry. And when Victoria gave Emelia the two-fingered salute before turning away, Alex knew he needed to be neutral when the time came that they finally confronted each other.

* * *

A/N: SO... here we are, first chapter. Now obviously, character personalities will be a bit different from canon because of the introduction of new characters as will the events that happen within the next seven years.

If anyone has any questions about why certain things happened, feel free to PM or leave a review. I most likely have the answers in my notes and was unable to fit it into the story smoothly.

:D Sweet Nightmare and Dreamscapes.

Black Beyond


End file.
